1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-chip camera apparatus which is suitable for three-primary-color separation photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video camera, an endoscope or the like, a three-chip camera apparatus which performs three-primary-color separation photographing using a CCD imaging device (hereinafter, referred to as a CCD) is known (for example, see JP-A-2008-42465). In the three-primary-color separation photographing, a subject is separated into components of three primary colors of red (hereinafter, referred to as R), green (hereinafter, referred to as G), and blue (hereinafter, referred to as B), the components are separately photographed, and thereafter, the three video images are synthesized as respective channel (ch) images, thereby obtaining a color video image. In order to photograph the video image in each primary color, a dichroic prism which is a color separation prism transmitting only each primary component light is used. A dichroic film in the dichroic prism separates incident light having subject information into three primary colors of light of RGB by reflection, and allows each primary color of light to be photoelectrically converted by each CCD.